Drinks Taste Better When They're Free
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Party? Free drinks? Where? It's Sasuke's birthday! And he's throwing a party. Oh, who will we find wasted on the yard this time?


Uhm, I wrote this for Sasuke's birthday. And cuz, I downloaded the song by Electrovamp. I'm serious, this is a pretty scattered story. I dont know where it was going and, well, it's just so not me to write like that. I'm really out of anything to say to explain to you guys about this because. I can't. It's that BLEGH. But, I'm putting it up so I have a fic up for Sasuke's birthday. It's...I have nothing to say about this story except, if yor some reason, you liked it. Then, thank you very much! Because, this was just so agh.

I dedicate this to **Drunksonic**. Who likes drinking fics. I hope you enjoy their booze-intake here.  
And I'm sorry that I'm dedicating such a suck-tastic fanfic to you. I still hope you enjoy it, though.

p.s. in the story it's Sasuke's 17th Birthday.

* * *

**Drinks Taste Better When They're Free**

There was a small crowding around Ino's desk as she recited this Friday's event. It was a Tuesday morning in school, the bell hasn't rung yet. She had been texting the event planner himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"That's so weird, he's actually _planning_ a party?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Ino's eyes were glued to her blue LG KS360 as she texted away, "It's Naruto's mastermind at work. Sasuke's just the excuse, and he's the one texting me." The blonde replied as quickly as she texted. Although, it was a monotone reply.

"Figures." Sakura chuckled.

"So?" Tenten squealed, "What's the final plan?"

"Hold on." Ino didn't look up.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata, who were crowded around Ino's desk were patiently waiting for the go text.

"Got it." Ino smirked and finally looked up them.

The text read, _Okay, here's the final plan. My house on Friday after school, get there any time you want. Killer dinner-requested by Naruto. Drinks at 7pm. It's gonna be kind of like a party._

Which, Ino read out loud to her girlfriends.

"Idiot. It is a party." Sakura said after hearing the text message.

"I know." Ino rolled her eyes and flipped her phone close.

"It's gonna be so fun!" Tenten added.

"We're drinking?" Hinata asked quietly. The 3 girls turned to her.

"H-squared, we're always drinking." Ino laughed.

Hinata felt uneasy, she's been to her friends' parties with drinks, but those were invitation-sent, parent's-consent, full blown spent-on kind of parties. This one was a party 4 days from now, sent through text, planned by Naruto! Something was bound to go wrong. I mean, that was no offense to any of her friends but, this was very impromptu. What if the alcohol intake was…uncontrollable? She hated to imagine.

"Itachi's buying the drinks, btw." Ino looked at her pale_ing_ friend. The color was literally slowly draining from her face.

Hinata felt more at ease when Ino said this.

"Seriously? We don't have to bring the booze ourselves?" Tenten said happily.

Ino shook her head.

"Sweet!"

"Sasuke's birthday party will be fun!" Sakura announced. Then the bell rang.

--

Friday.

They were all at Sasuke's house and the drinks have been out since almost 2 hours ago. Everyone was either wasted or tipsy. I mean, it was Itachi. Itachi Uchiha was the one in-charge of handing out the booze.

"_Bro, could we ask a favor?" Sasuke approached his brother. His blonde best friend at his tail._

_Itachi turned to face Sasuke, "Sure, what is it?" he asked in a cryptic tone Sasuke and Naruto couldn't figure out._

"_We're having a party on Friday—"_

"_Why?"_

"—_it's my birthday on Thursday." Sasuke quickly answered._

"_Right." Itachi forgot. Naruto chuckled._

"_We were wondering if you could buy us drinks?" He asked._

_Itachi wasn't 21 yet, but he had a fake i.d. and he knew how to take charge in parties when things got wrong, so basically Sasuke was asking him to chaperone._

"_This isn't just about drinks, is it?" Itachi raised an eyebrow._

_Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Chaperone?" he suggested, "Come on! I'm trying to be as responsible as I can be here." Sasuke argued._

"_Fine." Itachi agreed, "But! Conditions." The older Uchiha immediately said before Sasuke could thank him._

"_Go."_

"_I get to mix drinks and your friends have to try them." Itachi said, "If any of your girl friends get wasted, they're the first priority—yours and mine." He continued. It's not nice when anyone gets drunk. But, it's better if girls don't get drunk, I mean, seriously. "I get to say when your friends need to stop and if you see them with a drink in hand, you take it from them right away." Sasuke nodded._

"_And, you, my little brother, are not allowed to get drunk." Itachi stated._

"_Deal." Sasuke shook hands with his brother._

"_Oh, I'm not gonna go easy on the mixed drinks, just cuz you guys are younger." Itachi smirked toward his brother._

_Sasuke smirked back, "Bring it." The bros fist-bumped._

Currently, he was mixing his deadly drinks, but about 10 minutes ago, he was handing out Starbucks cups to Naruto, Kiba and Sakura. These 3 felt the vertigo coming so, they immediately asked for water and coffee. Sasuke was proud his friends were being responsible.

But his other friends he was seemingly forced to invite, Suigetsu and Karin, were wasted. Sprawled out on the floor. Technically, he didn't invite them, they invited themselves. So, Itachi considered them party-crahsers. And Itachi had one rule for party crashers, you're on your own. So, he didn't bother entertaining their drunken needs.

The friends were all sitting in one circle talking and laughing. Naruto Sakura, Tenten and Neji were sitting on the floor leaning on the coffee table. Shikamaru sat on a wooden chair. Hinata was on a loveseat by herself—the only one completely sober from all of them. Rock Lee had one sip, and he was settled on a lazy boy (with pull out foot rests) resting from the shock—everyone knows what happens when Lee drinks alcohol. Choji was actually interestedly watching Itachi mix drinks, so he wasn't sitting with them. Shino wasn't the type to attend these parties. Kiba was on the couch opposite the side where Ino who was sitting on Sasuke's lap, was. Kiba made sure to keep his distance.

The blonde was one of the tipsy ones. "I didn't know you could pull this party off, Sasuke." She leaned her head back and said to him.

Sasuke chuckled, "I can smell the alcohol from your mouth, Ino." He told her.

"Your brother makes the most awesome concoctions." Sakura told Sasuke.

"Yeah, they're murder." Kiba added breathing heavily.

Tenten, who's head began to hurt settled in beside Hinata on the loveseat and decided to lean back.

"Don't lie down, Tenten. You'll get a hangover." Sasuke called behind Ino.

"Just chill, birthday boy," Tenten said casually, "I'm just resting my head back. I'm getting a headache."

"I'll go get ice." Neji volunteered standing up.

"Thanks, man." Sasuke acknowledged.

When 12 midnight hit, Naruto had already thrown up. Hinata was the one taking care of him. Sakura was sent up to the guest room where she rested there after getting a major headache from the booze. Tenten, who stayed sober, was with Shikamaru helping Kiba get on his two feet without falling.

Neji was with Rock Lee filming the last hour of Sasuke's birthday party.

Lee made his toward to where Naruto and Hinata were and if the video was played back, you would here from behind the camera Neji saying, "Dude, gross. Don't film that."

And Lee muttering a, "Right, sorry."

"How bout getting a shot of Karin and Suigetsu?" Lee asked Neji.

Neji shrugged, "Sure why not."

So, he found them in the room beside the room where the party was currently happening and pointed the camera toward them. "These are the people Itachi called party crashers. That's why they look the way they do." Then you could hear Lee and Neji's laughing.

"Lesson to be learned: Don't crash a party where Itachi Uchiha is in-charge of the drinks."

Then they moved on to Kiba with Lee's voice over. "This is Kiba Inuzuka!" eyelids half open, "After 4 hours of drinking. With Tenten and Shikamaru as his handicaps!"

"Lee! That is so inappropriate." Tenten stared at the camera.

Shikamaru simply chuckled, "That's blackmail."

"Go somewhere else!" Tenten shrieked. Neji and Lee were chuckling in the background.

Lee's voiceover, "Now, let's head to where the birthday boy is!"

He pointed the camera to where Sasuke was and found Ino was still on his lap, but her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I see it's getting cozy." Lee commented. Sasuke immediately turned toward them. "Dude, what are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Making memories of your birthday party."

"This'll be a memory!" Ino suddenly squeaked and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Are you getting this?!" Neji said to Lee.

"All on camera!"

And when Sasuke watched that video again, he laughed at Neji and Lee's comments.

"We'll see you guys later." Lee said and moved over to document other parts of the party.

Sasuke took this time to talk to the blonde on his lap, "Ino? What was that?"

"A kiss…"

"What for?"

"It's not like we haven't made out before, Sasuke." She said sternly.

"You're half drunk." He pointed out.

"So? I know what's going on…" she argued.

"I told you not tonight right? It won't sit well with me kissing you drunk." He told her.

"But I'm not." She refused to listen to him.

"You're good at your alcohol intake. What happened tonight?" He raised an eyebrow as he sort of dropped his lecture about her being drunk.

"The drinks were good." She told him, "Where'd you get them?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Itachi bought them. I didn't spend squat on the drinks." He told her.

"Nice of your brother to do that." She smiled at him. The smile Sasuke loved.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed.

Then Ino groaned, "Where the hell are all my girlfriends?!" She said a little too loudly. Sasuke chuckled at her, "Ino, you're getting loud again." He told her.

"Sorry." She said.

"Why don't you go rest in my room while I start cleaning up down here?" He suggested, "Everyone's just taking care of someone else, so the party's practically over."

"Fine." Ino nodded semi-bitterly.

When they reached his room, Sasuke set her down on his bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Rest, Ino." He told her and began his way out the door.

"You know, that song was right." She spoke and Sasuke looked back at her.

"What song?" He walked back toward her.

"That drinks taste better when they're free." She giggled. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled at Ino's childishness. It was silent for a few seconds as they stared at each other.

"Come on, Sasuke. Kiss me goodnight." She winked at him.

"Fine." He leaned down and Ino grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a long 'goodnight kiss' (goodnight make-out session).

He shook his head disapprovingly but mildly amused by her antics. "Good. Night. Ino." He said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde waved off pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. "I better wake up with you beside me, Uchiha."

He laughed. "See you in the morning." Was all he said.

She turned her back to him. "Happy Birthday, once again, Sasuke." She called.

"Thanks." He smiled even though he knew she wouldn't have seen it.

"Whatever." Was the last thing he heard as he left his room.

* * *

The ending was supposed to be about 4 lines shorter, but, I added something in there to make it...clearer? Haha.  
Oh yes! About the Rock Lee with the camera thing...More to come on that! Like a whole fic on just them drunk and on camera. It's gonna be better than the short one I added in here! :)

So, please leave review. Reviews make all writers happy and encourage them to write more. :) Hahahaha.  
beaucoup d'amour,  
-Pixzilla.


End file.
